(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to zippers, and more specifically to a pull tab mounting arrangement for a zipper which uses a coupling device to detachably couple a pull tab to the slide of a zipper.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
A regular zipper is generally comprised of two rows of interlocking metal or plastic teeth that may be closed or separated by a sliding device. The sliding device is comprised of a slide, and a pull tab coupled to the slide. Because the slide and the pull tab are not detachable, the user cannot replace the pull tab with a different design.